Electronic distribution of information has gained in importance with the proliferation of personal computers and has undergone a tremendous upsurge in popularity as the Internet has become widely available. With the widespread use of the Internet, it has become possible to distribute large, coherent units of information using electronic technologies.
Electronic technologies, such as computer technologies, relating to reducing the size and increasing the complexity of electronics have permitted computers to be packaged into smaller and more powerful electronic devices. An electronic device may be used to receive and process information. The electronic device may provide compact storage of the information as well as ease of access to the information. For example, a single electronic device may store a large quantity of information that might be downloaded instantaneously at any time via the Internet. In addition, the electronic device may be backed up, so that physical damage to the device does not necessarily correspond to a loss of the information stored on the device.
In addition, a user may interact with the electronic device. For example, the user may read information that is displayed by the electronic device. Further, the user may instruct the device to display a specific piece of information stored on the electronic device. As such, benefits may be realized from improved systems and methods for interacting with an electronic device.